Sisterly Love
by Chloe Gilmore
Summary: Lena is Lex's half sister; I'm sucking at summaries on this one but it seemes pretty cool to me. Chlex, Clois, Pete/oc


_Summary: What if Lionel had an illegitimate Daughter her name is Lena, she is 16 (As is everyone else) (I don't know if I am going to bring Lucas or not I haven't made up my mind). _

_Spoilers: Starting with 'Hot Head in season one which is like the third Episode._

_Pairings: Chlex, Pete/OC, Clois _

_Disclaimer: Do not own never owned nor will I ever own this show if I did Chloe and Lex well lets just say they would give rabbit's a run for there money by the episode Rush and he had never had gone evil. There are two things I do own, and that's Lena and Andrew._

_Title: Sisterly Love (Working Title may change)_

_Chapter One: Arrival_

_Lena Luthor drove through the corn stalks with a scowl on her face. She was in a state of shock she couldn't believe her brother had been there not even forty-eight hours before he got into a bloody car accident. She pulled into the driveway of the massive house, she peered at it over her sunglasses and smirked sardonically, "Very subtle Lionel." she turned off the engine and gripped her purse and started for the front door. _

_Andrew, the kind hearted butler, that watched over Lex with constant vigilance and risked Lionel's ire to help Lex when he'd popped too many pills or drank too much. The man smiled knowingly, " you heard; he had so hoped you hadn't." he said to the young woman._

"_Father_ let it slip, and all too happy in my opinion, to make me worry. So where is he." she said the butler took her coat and nodded to the stairs, "He's in the study miss would you like me to escort you."

"No I will just follow his brooding music, thank you Andrew." she said when she faintly heard a piano being played. He nodded and went the opposite direction that Lena turned to.

"You've been here not even three days and already had a near death experience, my dear brother." she said this not to his face but to the back of a large leather chair. Lex was sitting facing the stained glass window contemplating the strange occurrences in his life, some great and some not, then he heard it the voice feminine and held a tinge of a British accent. He turned around in his chair and his heart lifted as he looked at his baby sister. He got up and embraced her in a tight hug, which she returned just as tightly. "Lena," he sighed as he pulled back from her "I'm guessing dad and you have been chatting."

"Yes and when I heard about your tumble from a bridge I decided to keep you company and stay with you while you are in exile."

"Dad won't be pleased." he knew he didn't like Lena and him being so close it threatened his control.

"He can kiss my arse I shall go to school here and look after my big brother."

"Fine I could never change your mind anyway." he said smirking at his sister, his heart warmed by this turn of events.

"Lovely I'll have Andrew make up my room." she then left the room in search of their butler.

The next day Lena walked through the halls of Smallville High School, on her way to the office that the principal called the 'Torch' confidence in her stride. She entered the doorway and became wary when she realized that this was a small newspaper, because of past experiences she was wary of this room alone. "Can I help you?" a girl's voice said from inside this room. Lena zeroed in on a petite blonde in front of the computer, Lena knew or at least suspected that this girl was the reporter that ran this newspaper, but the 'take no shit' look in her eyes made Lena like her immediately.

"Hello I am Lena and I was told by the principal that Chloe Sullivan was supposed to be my 'Welcome Buddy'" Lena said smirking at her what she hoped would be a friend.

"Kwan ugh, I am busy." The girl muttered under her breath. She looked at the new girl giving her a knowing smirk. "I am Chloe Sullivan, and you had better follow me. Can I see your schedule, she handed over the paper and Chloe quickly scanned over it. Then she noticed the last name on the paper and her eyes widened and realized why this girl looked so familiar. "Your Lena _Luthor,_"

Every thought about Chloe being a reporter was just confirmed when Lena noticed the familiar yet not quite as intense hound gleam in her eye. "Please Chloe don't say anything I want to keep this to myself, but how about when the fact that I am here becomes public knowledge, which will probably be very soon, you can have the interview, I just want to be settled here before I get the third degree."

"Deal," Chloe said with a smirk then looked at the girl's schedule and saw her class was on the whole other side of the school and they'd nearly have to run to get there.

After her first day of school Lena looked around the small school parking lot for her brother who had said would pick her up to ask about her first day and Andrew dropped her off on his way to Metropolis to visit his Son and his new granddaughter on his day off. Sighing as she realized he must have forgotten her she rooted in her purse to find her phone to tell her brother off when she realized that she left it at home to let it charge. She sighed and looked up to see Chloe getting into a small red bug hoping that it was true what they say about small towns being hospitable she walked over to her. "Chloe,"

Chloe turned and saw Lena running towards her trying to avoid getting hit by a truck. "Chloe do you think you could give me a ride to my house my brother must've gotten caught up at the plant and forgotten about picking me up." she explained with a roll of her eyes.

"Sure hop in Lena."

"Oh thank you Chloe." she placed her books in the backseat next to hers before getting into the passenger seat

"Don't worry about it my dad has done the same thing to me when he gets preoccupied at the plant that's why he got me this hunk a junk." Chloe said patting the steering wheel fondly.

They pulled out of the parking lot and Lena asked, "What do people do around here ducks."

Chloe sent her a sideways glance at the pet name and wondered about the British accent yet not wanting to jeopardize a potential interview she just answered her question, "Well there isn't a whole lot there's the beanery, and the…beanery is about it that's where I was going to go after I dropped you off because I need caffeine."

"Well how about you stay with me and help me with my infernal chemistry homework and I will let you drink real Columbian coffee that my brother keeps on hand that and I will have my beloved tea."

"Well the Beanery really can't compete with that and I would love to help you, how are you at math because my brain leaves the building and goes on vacation in Tahiti when I enter my math class." then they entered the drive way of the manor and Chloe glanced at it with slight sarcasm, "I guess subtlety and your family are like oil and water."

Lena chuckled and nodded, "Well this was mainly my father's doing; my brother would much rather be living in a modest apartment." they had entered the house in a comfortable silence and Lena led them to Lex's study.

"Hello my darling brother. Did you perhaps _forget _something." she noticed that it was dawning on him and she smirked. "Don't worry Lex my new friend Chloe was kind enough to drop me off." Lex looked behind his sister and saw a small young blonde woman looking slightly awkward standing there. "Thank you Chloe how can repay you."

"Well Lena offered me some coffee."

"Very well Chloe -"

"Sullivan, actually my dad works for you Mr. Luthor."

"You're Gabe's Sullivan's daughter I've heard nothing but good things about you Miss Sullivan even if you have an affirmation to journalism."

"Journalism hasn't been very kind to the Luthors but not all of the things they print has been fiction Mr. Luthor." she said defending her passion.

"No I suppose not; please call me Lex Miss Sullivan."

"Only if you show me the same courtesy by calling me Chloe." Lena watched the interaction between her new friend and her brother with amused interest a grin pulling at her lips.

A/N: How'd you like that everyone. I hope you review; I'm addicted to those.


End file.
